Lies & Deceptions
by Makkyy
Summary: Bella y Edward son los mejores amigos. Cada uno desea una cosa diferente. Bella desea que Edward le ame tanto como ella a él. Edward desea con fervor a Tanya Denali. ¿A qué punto llegará Edward para obtener lo que quiere? ¿Bella perdonará el engaño?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

_Bella Swan y Edward Cullen son los mejores amigos. Cada uno desea una cosa diferente. Bella desea que Edward le ame tanto como ella a él._

_Edward Cullen desea con fervor a Tanya Denali. ¿A qué punto llegara Edward para conseguir lo que quiere? ¿Bella será capaz de perdonar la traición y las mentiras?_

**Mentiras & Engaños**

**Prefacio**

Esto no podía ser cierto, quizás había sido mi imaginación, él no había hecho eso, no podía. Escuché como la puerta se cerraba, miré la silla donde él había estado sentado observando lo que ese bastardo me había hecho. Él me había utilizado. Me había dicho mil y un promesas y yo las había creído.

Me senté en la cama y me tapé el cuerpo con el edredón descolorido. Él me había utilizado, las promesas nunca habían significado nada. ¿Cuántas veces me había dicho que me amaba y yo lo había creído? ¿Cuántas veces dijo que estaría a mi lado y que me protegería y así sin más dejó que me hiciera esto? Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos; el amor, la vida, nada tenía sentido ni significado.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, me dolían las piernas y sentía como empezaba a sangrar, pero no me importaba. La persona que yo más había amado, querido y adorado me había traicionado. Todo había sido mentira. Las lágrimas gruesas y tibias caían de mis ojos sin compasión. Me levanté y tomé la ropa tirada en el piso. Me puse vestí, mire por la venta, todo era oscuridad. Hacía mucho frio y el bosque de noche simplemente daba miedo.

Suspiré y me encaminé hacia la puerta, bajé las escaleras en espiral de la casa abandonada en medio del bosque de Tacoma. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al observar la puerta abierta y encontrarme con la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos. El miedo me embargo y tropecé con el primer peldaño de la escalera, caí al suelo estrepitosamente. Él se acercó a mí, mirándome fijamente, yo aparté la mirada. Reuní el poco valor que me quedaba. Las lágrimas volvieron a estar presentes, él intentó acercarse pero quité su mano de un manotazo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-Grité, la voz se me quebró y sollocé mientras abrazaba mis rodillas y escondía mi cara entre ellas.

-Bella… Deja que te explique, yo no quise…

-Aléjate de mí… Solo aléjate de mí, por favor…-Susurré mientras sollozaba. Me sentía traicionada y herida. Hoy había perdido una de las cosas que nunca en mi vida podría recuperar. Él había sido el causante de esto. Solo él. Yo creía que me quería, amaba, adoraba. Él me había traicionado de la manera más sucia y asquerosa que alguien pudo hacerlo.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse y luego el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, mis sollozos inundaron la habitación mientras mis lágrimas seguían corriendo libremente por mis mejillas, nunca le perdonaría esto. Nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lies & Deceptions**

Capítulo uno– The Proposal

(La Propuesta)

(Edward's PV)

-¡Detente Edward!-gritó Bella mientras reía, su risa era música para mis oídos.

Estaba encima de Bella, mis manos descansaban a cada lado de ella y mis pies estaban enganchados con los suyos. Su cara estaba sonrojada y ella estaba riendo, exponiendo su cuello. Habíamos correteado por toda mi casa como niños pequeños. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas y ella no aguantaba. Era 14 de Julio, nuestro aniversario de amistad.

Me llamo Edward Masen y tengo 17 años, vivo con mi madre en las afueras de Forks y soy hijo único, mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, pues él tenía cáncer. Mi mejor amiga se llama Bella Swan y tiene 16 años, somos mejores amigos desde los 6 años.

-¡Por favor Bella! ¡No aguantas nada!-dije con voz divertida, me quité de encima de ella y me acosté en el césped, observando las brillantes estrellas en el cielo. Nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero de mi casa en las afueras de Forks. El celular de Bella empezó a sonar, rodé los ojos y la mire reprobatoriamente.

-Lo siento… es Tanya, seguramente es algo importante-Dijo en un susurro antes de atender. Me quedé embobado al escuchar el nombre de Tanya. Tanya Denali. Ella era mi obsesión por así decirlo, la conocía hace años por parte de Bella, era su prima política. Estudiaba en el Instituto con nosotros y era mi perdición desde que tenía 15 años. Ella era rubia, los ojos azules con tonos verdes, un muy buen cuerpo y una buena estudiante.

-Sí, está bien Tay, te veo mañana, adiós-Colgó y se volteó a mirarme, observó fijamente mis ojos, como buscando algo en ellos.

-¿Estás bien Bella?-pregunté algo confundido al verla con los ojos llorosos, intentó sonreír pero salió una mueca.

-No te preocupes Edward… Es solo que recordé como nos conocimos-sonrió y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho, pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus piernas se enredaron con las mías, pasé un brazo por su espalda y con el otro rodeé su cintura.

-Sí, yo también lo recuerdo.

Flash Back

(Narrador PV)

_Un chico de unos 6 años con ojos verdes y cabello color bronce rebelde, miraba entretenido a una bonita niña con el cabello chocolate y cara en forma de corazón de unos 6 años al igual que él, tropezándose cada 5 minutos, parecía que no podía estar en una superficie plana sin caerse. El niño se largó a carcajadas al mirarla tropezar con una pequeña ramita en el suelo._

_Calmó las carcajadas y miró divertido a la niña, una idea vino a su mente, una travesura no le haría nada mal a esa niña. Su madre le había dicho que nada de travesuras. Pero no podía evitarlo, además simplemente era una travesura pequeña. Una simple, divertida e inocente travesura. Sonrió con malicia y se acercó a la niña ha paso rápido._

_-¡Hola!-saludó alegremente mientras la miraba más de cerca, tenía unos lindos ojos cafés. Eran como el chocolate._

_-Hola-saludó ella tímidamente con una voz aguda y dulce, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un tono rosa y él pensó que así se veía más linda._

_-Me llamo Edward, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-preguntó en un tono inocente, propio de un buen niño que solo busca jugar. Aunque él no quería eso._

_-Claro, me llamo Bella-se presentó con una sonrisa tímida, se levantó de la banca donde se encontraba sentada y siguió al niño._

_-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó ella, al notar que ya no estaban en el parque. Se encontraban un poco más lejos, podían notar con facilidad el parque con solo voltear la mirada._

_-Aquí es, vamos a subirnos a los arboles-una sonrisa traviesa jugo en sus labios, ocultando la malicia detrás de ellos. Miró cómo la niña se mordía el labio y negaba con la cabeza._

_-Soy muy torpe-susurró, totalmente avergonzada de no saber subirse a un simple árbol. No sabía ni podía, era demasiado torpe para ello-Seguramente me caeré…_

_-Venga, hazlo por tu nuevo amigo. ¿Por favor?-dijo él con un inocente puchero, ella lo miro y cedió al instante. Ella tenía un nuevo amigo._

_-Claro…-susurró, no muy segura de lo que había dicho._

_El sonrió con malicia y volteó a mirar el árbol._

_-Vamos, tú primero-la alentó. La chiquilla suspiró e intentó montarse en el árbol. Sus pies resbalaron y casi cae, apoyó las manos firmemente en una rama y subió al árbol con mucha dificultad._

_El pequeño la miro, algo fascinado por la pequeña niña. Pero recordó su travesura de repente, solo esperaba que ella no supiera bajarse del árbol, aunque por su falta de coordinación era algo casi imposible._

_-¿No subirás, Eddie?-preguntó ella mientras reía alegremente, no podía creer que ella había podido subir a ese árbol. El chico negó con la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente._

_-¿Sabes bajar?-pregunto él, ella negó con la cabeza, totalmente confundida sin entender por qué él no subiría-Buena suerte, mi mami me llama, adiós Bella._

_Ella lo miró horrorizada, ¿Cómo se bajaría de ahí?, las lágrimas se hicieron presente, ella no tenía un amigo, era un niño que simplemente quería hacerle una travesura._

_-Espera, por favor, yo no…-susurró ella y apoyo su brazo en un rama, la rama cedió ante el peso de Bella, ella sintió como caía por los aires, cerró los ojos fuertemente y chilló. Edward reaccionó e intentó sostenerla, ella cayó encima de él, al intentar levantarse sintió como le dolió el hombro, miró su hombro y lo vio amoratado, había caído apoyada en él._

_Edward inmediatamente se sintió culpable por hacer llorar a aquella niña tan bonita. Él pensaba que solo sería una travesura. Una señora, muy parecida a Bella, y la madre de Edward, corrieron hacia ellos, la señora tomó a Bella en brazos y la acunó en su pecho, la madre de Edward lo cargó y lo miró de manera reprobatoria con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, idénticos a los suyos._

_-Mami, yo no…-intentó defenderse él. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre, intentando no llorar por lo que había echo._

_-Estás en problemas Eddie-susurró su madre._

Fin Flash Back

(Edward's PV)

Me reí, y suspiré con nostalgia. Me gané un buen regaño de mi madre, Bella se había dislocado el hombro, me disculpé mil veces con ella. Ella me había perdonado y sonreído como ella sola sabía hacerlo. Nos habíamos vuelto inseparables en ese momento. Inhalé y sentí el aroma de su cabello, su aroma dulce lleno mis fosas nasales, olía a fresias y fresas.

-¡Tierra llamando a Edward! ¡Edward!-decía Bella en voz alta, me di cuenta que me había quedado ensimismado en mis pensamientos.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu madre te está llamando, hace unos minutos también vi las luces de un coche, quizás sea Esme, ve a ver, yo me quedaré aquí-quitó sus brazos de mi alrededor y puse mala cara, quité mis brazos de alrededor de Bella con cuidado y caminé hasta la entrada trasera de mi casa. Entré y camine hacia la cocina, observé a mi madre, hablando con un muchacho de unos 18 años. Era alto, musculoso aunque no en exceso, el cabello de un color rubio y los ojos de un color verde oscuro, casi negros. Se me hacía familiar.

-Buenas…-murmuré al mirarlo-Permiso, ¿Para qué me llamabas mamá?

-Hola Edward, este chico, se llama Demetri Vulturi, es tu primo lejano. Vino desde Italia a visitarnos por 3 meses, quizás no lo recuerdes, pero jugaban muchísimo en el palacio de tu tío Aro cuando pequeños -un recuerdo vino a mi mente, yo, de uno años, con otro niño de cabello rubio de aproximadamente de mi edad, fastidiando a una pequeña niña rubia y otro de cabello castaño oscuro; Eran Jane y Alec. Eran menores que nosotros por lo tanto les hacíamos bromas.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo están Jane y Alec?-le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona, él sonrió de mismo modo.

-Perfectos, aún no soportan mis bromas-Nos reímos y recordamos momentos un rato, me caía muy bien, habían pasado unos 45 minutos cuando recordé que me había olvidado de algo muy, muy importante en el patio trasero.

Escuché el portazo que dio Bella en la puerta trasera, mi madre dio un respingo y yo me estremecí por lo que me venía. Nos quedamos en silencio, mi madre con una expresión divertida al mirar mi cara de horror y Demetri con expresión confundida.

-¿Qué…?-Demetri no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar, ya que, Bella entro echa una furia hacia la cocina, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y me mandaba dagas por los ojos.

-Bella… Perdón es que…

-Edward, ¿te olvidaste de mi?-gruñó.

-Bella, lo que pasa es que…

-Eddie, Eddie, Eddie… No te preocupes-dijo, dejándome perplejo, ella rio burlonamente-Tu madre ya me había avisado que hoy llegaría tu primo, solo quería darte un pequeño susto-sonrió y me mostro su lengua infantilmente.

-Hay Edward… Tenías que ver tu cara-se burló mi madre, la miré mal, dejó escapar una risita-Está bien, me calmo. Bella él es Demetri Vulturi. Demetri, ella es Bella Swan.

-Mucho gusto Demetri-dijo Bella en tono amable, sonrió y se acercó para darle la mano. Él parecía hipnotizado por ella, eso me molestó rotundamente, aunque no sabía por qué.

-El placer es mío Bella…-susurró él, tomó su mano y la besó, Bella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior y retiró su mano-Bella significa hermosa en Italiano, le haces honor a tu nombre -alagó él, ella lo miró y sus mejillas (Y casi toda su cara) se tiñeron de un rojo más fuerte.

-Ven, Demetri, te mostrare tu habitación, ¿Son muchas maletas?-le pregunto mi madre, Bella caminó hasta la alacena y tomó dos vasos, fue hacia el refrigerador y echó jugo de naranja y uva cada vaso respectivamente. Los trajo hacia la encimera donde me encontraba apoyado, me pasó el jugo de naranja, ella bebió un poco del jugo de uva.

Demetri negó con la cabeza mientras miraba embobado todos los movimientos de Bella, me retracto de lo que eh dicho, este chico no me cae para nada bien. Subieron las escaleras y los vi perderse de vista al borde de ellas.

-Me cae bien-murmuró Bella- La miré, con la molestia presente en mis ojos.

-A mi no, no me gusta cómo te mira-repuse, me abrazó por la cintura y la abracé con algo de dificultad de la misma forma. Ella rió suavemente y escondió su cara en mi pecho.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-susurró ella.

-Veamos una película, ¿Charlie dejó que te quedaras a dormir?-le pregunté.

Ella asintió y una sonrisa de felicidad jugó en sus labios, se deshizo de mi abrazo y caminó hasta la sala. La miré y negué con la cabeza, le señale con el dedo las escaleras y detrás de mí. Ella rodó los ojos y se levantó, caminó hacia dónde yo me encontraba, se colocó atrás de mi, y de un brinco estaba en mi espalda. La sostuve por los muslos, me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me estabilicé, acostumbrándome a su peso (Que era muy poco).

-No entiendo cómo puedes cargarme en tu espalda, peso más de 50 kilos-aseguró, me reí y caminé hasta las escaleras.

-¿Es que no me ves?, soy Mister Músculos de acero-Bromeé, ella estalló en carcajadas, música para mis oídos…

-Sí, sí claro…¿crees que Demetri quiera ver la película con nosotros?-preguntó, aunque pude notar la malicia en su voz.

-¡No!, hoy es nuestro aniversario y no pienso compartirte con nadie-Volvió a reír y escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, depositó un suave beso en él y me estremecí, mi corazón se aceleró, y estuve a punto de empezar a hiperventilar. No entendía que era lo que sentía con Bella.

Seguí subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al final, caminé hasta la última puerta del pasillo, miramos la puerta del cuarto de invitados y ahí estaban mi madre y Demetri. Demetri colgaba un cuadro en una pared mientras mi madre lo miraba con adoración.

-Toc, toc-dijo Bella con una sonrisa divertida. Demetri y mi madre voltearon a la vez y nos miraron. Mi madre nos miró y nos sonrió felizmente, Demetri hizo una mueca y sonrió, aunque volteó rápidamente su mirada-Lindo cuadro-comentó y me hizo una seña para seguir caminando. Sonreí feliz y seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi habitación.

-Bella tienes que bajarte, si no, no podré abrir la puerta.

-Hay Eddie-suspiró, quitó uno de sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuello, se sostuvo firmemente con el otro y abrió la puerta, rodeó rápidamente sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y entramos a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con un patada y caminé con Bella hasta mi cama. Quité las manos de sus piernas y la dejé caer con delicadeza en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres ver?-le pregunté mientras rebuscaba en los DVD's debajo de la Tv de plasma. Bella suspiró, volteé a mirarla.

-Quizás… No lo sé, escógela tú-murmuró, mientras se sacaba las Converse negras y las dejaba debajo de la cama.

Rebusqué en la pila de películas y encontré una de terror, a Bella no le gustaban, pero era perfecta. Quería verla hace días pero no había tenido oportunidad, se llamaba "La Escalera". Tomé la película entre mis manos y caminé hasta la cama, me tumbé en ella, al lado de Bella. Extendió su nívea mano y le pasé la película, al ver la carátula negó con la cabeza.

-No Edward, no quiero esta. Tendré pesadillas…

-Vamos Bella, estaré contigo, nada te pasará-ella bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, se mordió el labio y le sonreí torcido, con esa sonrisa, ella no podía decir que no. Asintió luego de un largo segundo y sonreí satisfecho.

Me levanté de la cama, encendí la tv y el DVD, coloque la película, apagué la luz, salté a la cama, incliné mi espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y estiré mis piernas, Bella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, levantó una pierna y la puso encima de la mía, sus brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor y la abracé de igual forma.

La película sí que dada miedo, yo era algo inmune a ellas, me había tenido que insensibilizar a ellas por culpa de Emmet, uno de mis mejores amigos. Bella se encontraba temblando y abrazándome con fuerza.

-Eddie… ¿Qué pasa si me quedo viendo las escaleras y una pelota sale rebotando desde encima de ella? ¿Y no hay nadie allí? ¿O si veo una silla de ruedas y empieza a moverse sola?-susurró y escondió su cara en mi pecho. La película había sido una mala idea.

-No te preocupes Bella. Es solo ficción, ve a cambiarte, ya son las 11:40.

-Acompáñame al baño-pidió, levantó la vista e hizo puchero. Asentí incapaz de resistirme.

Me levanté de la cama primero y encendí la luz, miré a Bella, tenía el cabello alborotado y las mejillas encendidas, me miró con miedo, caminé hasta ella, le tendí la mano y la tomó, sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica traspasar mi cuerpo, Bella se estremeció y se pegó a mi cuerpo, mirando hacia todos lados. Me agaché y tomé su bolso, abrí la puerta y caminamos hasta el baño.

-No te preocupes cariño-susurré-Nada te pasara, estaré aquí para cuidarte-le di un beso en la frente, entró al baño, cerró la puerta y me recargué en la pared.

-Hey, primo-di un respingo, escuché la risita de Demetri, de verdad que me había dado un pequeño susto. Demetri ya tenía su pijama puesta.

-Hey.

-Linda novia-comentó, me confundió al instante, ¿hablaba de Bella?.

-¿Hablas de Bella?-pregunté, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción al ver su mueca.

-Sí, de Bella, es muy hermosa, tienes suerte.

-La verdad es que no es mi novia-sonreí levemente, me sentí triste de repente, ¿me entristecía que Bella no fuera mi novia?

-¿De verdad?-preguntó él, se le notaba perplejo.

-Sí, de verdad.

-Es que se le ven muy cariñosos y disculpa que me haya entrometido, pero los escuche hablando sobre un aniversario-dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada, reí y negué con la cabeza.

-El aniversario de amigos, nos conocimos hace 11 años. Ese día la hice caer de un árbol, donde se dislocó el hombro, desde ese día, somos mejores amigos-le expliqué, el rió y me uní a sus risas. La puerta del baño se abrió y Bella salió de él, con su pijama puesta; un pantalón de pijama gris y una camisa de mangas cortas negra.

-Buenas noches Demetri-susurró Bella con una sonrisa tímida-Ve a cambiarte Edward, me quedaré hablando con Demetri.

Asentí y camine hasta mi habitación, me quité la ropa, me puse un pantalón de pijama negro, no me puse camisa y caminé descalzo, tan rápido como pude hasta el pasillo, para encontrarme ha Bella y Demetri hablando cómodamente. Carraspeé y Bella volteó a mirarme, se sonrojó y caminó hasta mi, tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta mi habitación.

-Buenas noches, Demetri-susurró Bella.

-Buenas noches, Bella, Edward-susurró en respuesta Demetri, mientras pasaba de largo hacia su habitación.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejando que Bella pasara primero, se sentó en medio de la cama y dejó caer su cuerpo a un costado. Apagué la luz y caminé a tientas hasta la cama. Sentí el pequeño cuerpo de Bella a mi lado y sonreí, pase mis brazos a su alrededor y ella enredó sus piernas con las mías, se volteó hasta que su cabeza volviera a estar recostada en mi pecho. Sentí una corriente eléctrica al notar como hacia círculos en mi pecho con sus dedos.

-Buenas noches Eddie, te quiero, feliz aniversario…-susurró, su mano se quedó quieta y suspiró.

-Buenas noches Bella… Yo también te quiero, feliz aniversario…-susurré antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Vamos Eddie! ¡Levántate!-Escuché decir una dulce voz que reconocí al instante, no quería levantarme. Agarré la almohada y me tapé la cara con ella, sentí un pequeño peso encima de mí.- ¡Vamos! ¡Son casi las 11 dormilón! ¡Vamos a salir a tomar un helado ha Port Angel's!

Gruñí y me quité la almohada de encima, abrí los ojos y me los tallé al mirar todo borroso, miré ha Bella divertido, aún estaba en pijama, en su cara estaba esa sonrisa que me encantaba y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, sus rodillas estaban a cada lado de mis piernas y daba pequeños saltitos en mi regazo, despertando al "pequeño Eddie". Me senté, aun con ella encima de mí y bostece.

-Cualquiera que nos vea así, pensará mal-comenté, ella no se movió ni yo hice el intento de quitarla, estaba cómodo así. Cualquiera que nos viera, pensaría que éramos una pareja de adolescentes enamorados, cuando en realidad éramos los mejores amigos.

-No me importa-dijo ella con voz divertida, me abrazó y sentí sus brazos por mi espalda, la abracé por la cintura y nos quedamos así un rato, en un cómodo silencio, ella se removió bajo mis brazos y la miré con curiosidad, ella levantó un poco la cabeza y me sonrió avergonzada-Tengo hambre.

Me reí y la ayudé a levantarse, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la cocina, ahí estaban Demetri y mi madre, Demetri tenía su pijama puesto y mi madre un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa morada, sencillamente perfecta. Mi madre al mirarnos sonrió, bajó su vista hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Yo también sonreí.

-Buenos días-Saludamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días-Respondieron de igual forma Demetri y mi madre.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?-pregunté, Bella quitó su mano de la mía y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de madera del mesón, la mano empezó a picarme.

-Tostadas, ahí está tu plato y el de Bella-explicó mi madre y señaló dos platos tapados con dos platos más pequeños encima, tome el más grande y empecé a comer. Miré ha Bella y comía tranquilamente mientras veía por la ventana de la cocina. Extrañamente en Forks, estaba haciendo sol, y el día de ayer también hubo sol, pero no había que acostumbrarse.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado con nosotros Demetri?-preguntó Bella, casi me atraganto con el jugo de naranja. ¿Acaba de invitar a Demetri?, Bella me miró suplicante. Asentí levemente-Así conocerás el pueblo, quizás podamos ir a Port Angel's.

-Claro, si ha Edward no le molesta…-dijo Demetri, negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa fingida. La cuál creyó enseguida, pero Bella no, me miró con ojos entrecerrados, aparté la mirada de sus ojos y miré el vaso de jugo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Gracias por el desayuno-sonrió Bella, se levantó y pasó por nuestro asientos para tomar los platos vacios. Tomó el de Demetri, el de mi madre y el mío. La miré algo molesto, no había terminado de desayunar. Se había llevado la mitad de mi desayuno.

-Bella no habí…-me callé al ver su mirada. Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras y la seguí con la cabeza gacha. Era mi fin.

Bella entró a mi cuarto luego de subir las escaleras. Entré, y me quedé al lado de la puerta por si acaso…

-Edward Anthony Masen, me explicas por qué no quieres que Demetri nos acompañe-preguntó demandante, puso las manos en su cintura y me miró mal. Me encogí y estuve seguro que si no le decía nada me lanzaría un zapato…

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… Emm, es que… Simplemente no quiero que vaya… Pero si solo es a tomar un helado, está bien…-murmuré, en un intento de explicarme, aunque ni yo mismo entendía por qué me molestó eso. Ella me miró una vez más y quitó las manos de su cintura, suspiró y tomó su bolso.

-Me iré a bañar… Me cambiaré en el baño, si aún no salgo toca la puerta.

-No te preocupes, usaré el baño del tercer piso.

-Está bien, vamos Eddie, es tu primo, antes se divertían mucho, recuerdo vagamente cuando llegabas de tus vacaciones en Italia y me contabas las travesuras que hacías con Demetri -sonrió y besó mi mejilla antes de salir.

Tomé mi toalla, me quedé en el pie de las escaleras para avisarle a Demetri.

-¡Ve a bañarte Demetri! ¡Saldremos a la 1! ¡Almorzaremos en Port Angel's!-Grité y subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Esta casa era demasiado grande para que solamente vivamos mi madre y yo, a veces quisiera tener una casa como la de Bella. Entré al baño y me bañé por 20 minutos, estaba cansado por todo el día de diversión que tuve con Bella ayer, no tuvimos descanso en todo el día y seguramente ella estaría igual de cansada que yo. Salí del baño, y entré en mi habitación, estaba vacía, así que, Bella seguramente se estaría bañando todavía. Me puse la ropa, sentí unos toques en mi puerta y ahí estaba Bella, tan hermosa como siempre, junto a Demetri.

-Siempre tan lento Eddie…-dijo Bella, entró en mi habitación y se recostó en la cama. Demetri entró y se sentó en un uno de los dos sofás individuales que tenía.

-¿Eddie?-preguntó Demetri en forma de burla, Bella rió y yo también por su tono de voz.

-Sí, Eddie. Diminutivo de Edward.

-Recuerdo que te molestaba que te llamaran así-comentó Demetri.

-Sí, me molesta, pero con Bella es diferente-expliqué, siempre me molestaba que alguien me dijera Eddie, excepto mi madre y Bella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Podemos irnos?, me estoy muriendo, literalmente, por una pizza-dijo Bella dramáticamente. Nos reímos y salimos de mi cuarto. Bajamos las escaleras y salimos al patio. Tomé las llaves de mi amado Volvo, en el patio, estaba mi Volvo y un Mercedes Guardian de color negro, me quedé embobado mirándolo, hasta que vi ha Demetri caminar hacia él. Bella me tocó el hombro, en un intento de despertarme de mi embobamiento.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó, la preocupación estaba en sus ojos chocolates.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo que no me esperaba _este_auto en el patio de mi casa. Mi Volvo comparado con _eso_es nada-murmuré, sintiendo celos por _ese_auto. Amaba mi Volvo y no lo cambiaría por nada, pero ese Mercedes era genial.

-Edward, tu Volvo es perfecto-afirmó Bella mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Pero Bella, seguramente pensarás que ese auto es mucho mejor que el mío-murmuré e hice un puchero, ella volteó a mirarme y sonrió.

-Claro que no Edward, amo tu Volvo, es el auto perfecto. Sabes que nunca me han gustado mucho las cosas ostentosas ni nada parecido. Y ese Mercedes, le tuvo que haber costado un ojo de la cara a tu primo-sonreí, ella prefería mi auto, ella lo prefería antes que a ese Mercedes.

-Hey Bella, ¿Quieres ir en _mi_Mercedes?-preguntó Demetri con una sonrisa engreída.

-Eh, no gracias, me iré en el Volvo de Edward-dijo ella, le sonrió a modo de disculpas. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella, entró y rodeé el coche hasta entrar.

Encendí el coche, salí por la carretera primero que Demetri, él no conocía el camino. Conduje por una 1 hora hasta Port Angel's. Bella se bajó del coche, algo adormilada por el viaje. Me molesté un poco, yo quería abrirle la puerta como el caballero que era. Caminamos hasta la pizzería, nos sentamos en una mesa y Bella fue a pedir la pizza. Nos sentamos en una mesa, reinando un incómodo silencio hasta que vi a Tanya. Se veía hermosa, absolutamente hermosa, la criatura más bella de la faz de la tierra, además de Bella. La mire a través del gran ventanal de la pizzería, ella caminaba distraídamente hacia su Corvette de color negro, me quedé mirándola más tiempo de lo debido, se quedó hablando con una chica de cabello negro y piel cobriza, la vi montarse en su auto con la chica, cuando volteé la mirada, Demetri y Bella ya estaban comiendo, Bella tenía la vista gacha, no podía ver sus ojos. Demetri me miraba algo curioso y enfadado.

-¿Cuándo llegaste Bells?-le pregunté, no había notado su presencia para nada.

-Hace unos… 30 minutos-murmuro, mordisqueo la pizza y miro por el ventanal. Su cabello de color chocolate era una cortina que no me dejaba ver nada de su rostro.

Volteé la mirada hacia Demetri-La has cagado-articuló con los labios sin hacer sonido alguno. Y tenía razón. Sabía que Bella tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba conteniéndose por no llorar. Me destrozaba solo pensar en ella derramando lagrimas por mí, hoy era un día para compartir los dos solos, bueno, además de Demetri, y yo había hecho todo mal. Después de nuestro día de aniversario siempre estábamos con nuestros amigos, y ahora la había cagado no prestándole atención por casi 30 minutos. Tomé uno de los pocos trozos de pizza que quedaban, me la comí en unos minutos y volví a mirar por el ventanal, oyendo como Bella y Demetri hablaban animadamente. Me había quedado sin apetito.

-Ya vuelvo-murmuró Bella, mientras se levantaba y caminaba grácilmente, pero tropezándose, hasta el pasillo que dirigía al baño.

-Te gusta esa chica. La rubia-aseguró Demetri, lo miré.

-Si-suspiré pesadamente-Es prima política de Bella, es hermosa, la conozco desde los 15 años.

-De casualidad… ¿Su apellido es Denali? ¿Tanya o Tonia Denali?-preguntó, lo miré perplejo, asentí, con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal.

-Tanya-corregí, al darme cuenta de su error.

-Entonces la conozco. Mi padre; marco, conoce a su madre, ellas fueron a Italia a visitarnos hace un año. Sus hermanas son muy amigables.

Me sorprendió muchísimo eso.

-Daría lo que fuera por tener a Tanya en mi cama…-murmuré, mas para mí, que para él. Pareció escucharme y sus ojos brillaron de un modo extraño

-¿Sabes?, puedo hacerte un favorcito con Tanya. Claro, si tú me haces uno. Es una… Propuesta-sugirió él, con una sonrisa maliciosa, en sus ojos pude ver el brillo de la maldad por primera vez. Una propuesta. Quizás él podría hacerlo. Y daría lo que fuera, no importaba que, para tener ha Tanya, aunque sea una noche.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?-le pregunté.

-Algo simple, me das _algo_y haré que Tanya se acueste contigo-continuó, pero él no me decía que era ese _algo._

-¿Qué es ese algo?-le pregunté, poniéndome impaciente.

-Pues… Es un… Ah ver…-cerró su mano en un puño, levantó el dedo índice y lo colocó en su barbilla-Que Bella… Se acueste conmigo y… Finalmente te acostarás con Tanya-me quedé de piedra con lo que oí.

¿Qué? ¿¡El quería que!? ¡Yo no podía hacer eso! ¿Oh sí? ¡Claro que no! ¡Sí, claro que sí!

Mientras tenía una batalla interna, Demetri me miraba insistente. ¡Tenía que decirle que no! ¡No podía hacerle esto a mi amiga!

Pero… le estaba haciendo un favor, ella nunca había estado con nadie, y Demetri era una buena opción. Quizás yo podría… ¡Pero, dios mío! ¡ERA TANYA DENALI! ¡TANYA DENALI! ¡Tenía que decir que sí! ¡Todo por ella! ¡Todo por una noche con Tanya Denali!

Seguí con mi debate interno y Demetri seguía mirándome de igual forma.

-Entonces primito… ¿Aceptas o no?

Suspiré, miré como Bella se acercaba, tenía que decidir rápido.

-Digo que…


	3. Chapter 3

**Lies & Deceptions**

Capítulo Dos – ¿Are You Playing It?

(¿Estás Jugando Verdad?)

-Entonces primito… ¿Aceptas o no?

Suspiré, miré cómo Bella se acercaba, tenía que decidir rápido.

-Digo que… Sí.-susurré con la mirada gacha. Bella llegó a nuestro lado y nos miró curiosamente.

-Es hora de irnos-canturreó, sonreí al escuchar su voz, _egoísta, egoísta._Hice una mueca-Ya he pagado la cuenta-levanté la mirada y la miré con reproche-No me mires así Eddie, sabes que no me gusta que paguen mis cosas-dijo mirándome a los ojos, evité su mirada.

-Pero…-intenté protestar.

-Pero nada, vámonos-me interrumpió, me levanté de mi asiento junto con Demetri y caminamos hasta la salida. Saqué las llaves del coche y lo abrí, Bella entró al coche, rodeé el auto y entré en él, condujimos hasta una heladería cercana y nos bajamos. Bella se sentó en una banca al lado de Demetri, Bella tenía esa mirada que te decía que estaba pensando y mucho. Demetri le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada. Eso era asqueroso, él nunca podría… _Estúpido, si podrá, le dejaste a Bella a su merced, egoísta_, me regañó mi voz mental. Cómo la odiaba. Agaché la mirada.

-¿Qué helado quieren?-pregunté, Bella no parecía salir de su ensoñación pero me respondió de igual forma.

-Vainilla con chocolate-murmuró ella, se recostó en su silla y siguió perdida en sus pensamientos. Miré a Demetri.

-Fresa y chocolate-murmuró él, mirando a Bella lascivamente. Bufé bajito y caminé a pedir los helados, me los dieron luego de que los sirvieran y caminé hasta ellos. Le entregué a Bella su helado, lo tomó aun perdida en sus pensamientos. Empezamos a comer el helado en silencio. Invitar a Demetri había sido mala idea.

_Estúpido, fue buena, al fin podrás acostarte con Tanya. Pero… Traicionarás a Bella, tu mejor amiga y confidente. Egoísta y estúpido._

Terminé de comerme mi helado sin prestarle atención a mi molesta voz mental. El silencio se hizo incómodo al mirar a Demetri. Suspiré y nos levantamos, ya que, nos habíamos terminado nuestros helados. Caminamos hasta los autos, arrancamos y condujimos de vuelta a Forks. Bella se durmió en seguida al montarse en el coche, se veía tan adorable, los ojos cerrados, los labios carnosos levemente abiertos, y unos cuantos mechones de cabello cayéndole por el rostro. Empezó a hablar dormida, una costumbre que tiene de toda la vida, por eso y por su belleza amaba verla dormir.

-Alice, te dije que no…, no me pondré eso-murmuraba ella, torció el gesto hasta convertirlo en una mueca, me causo risa. Luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

-¡Emmet, Rosalie! ¡Salgan del…, armario del conserje! ¡Ninfómanos!-dijo en voz más alta, conduje con una mano y tape mi boca para no reírme tan fuerte. Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteo en sus carnosos labios.

-Edward, para de hacerme cosquillas…-susurró, pare de reírme y sonreí. Estaba soñando con el día del aniversario. La miré unos momentos, cuidadoso de no tener un accidente. Estaba sonriendo y sus mejillas habían tomado un color rosado fuerte. Sonreí aun más y mantuve mi vista en el camino. Llegamos luego de un rato, estacione el coche enfrente de la casa, luego lo movería, Demetri siguió hasta estacionar su auto en el garaje. Abrí la puerta del copiloto, mirando ha Bella. Era demasiado hermosa y yo demasiado egoísta. Demetri no merecía tenerla, pero… Tanya valdría la pena, era Tanya por dios. Claro que valía la pena.

Tomé a Bella delicadamente en mis brazos y caminé hasta la entrada, toqué el timbre y mi madre abrió luego de unos segundos, sonrió al mirar a Bella. Se hizo a un lado y entré, subí las escaleras, fui a mi cuarto y dejé a Bella delicadamente en mi cama, la arropé con las cobijas, besé su frente cariñosamente y ella sonrió, una pequeña y mínima sonrisa que hizo que yo también sonriera. Salí del cuarto y Demetri estaba sentado en las escaleras. Tenía una expresión extraña.

-Hey, ven aquí primito-dijo Demetri con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, suspiré y me apoye los brazos en el barandal de la escalera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?-gruñí internamente, asentí sin ganas y cerré los ojos-Bueno quiero un par de condiciones-Abrí los ojos y lo mire unos segundos, percibiendo su mirada llena de malicia y perversión.

-¿Qué clase de condiciones?

-Te dejaré todo claro de una vez. Quiero a Bella en dos meses-lo mire con ojos alarmados.

-¿Cómo conseguiré que Bella esté contigo en dos meses? Es muy cabezota y no creo que se deje tan fácil.

-No me importa, en dos meses, la quiero el 13 de Septiembre-Abrí los ojos como platos, su cumpleaños. Mierda, era muy idiota, egoísta y un malnacido. Pero todo por Tanya. Todo por Tanya, me repetí en mentalmente en un intento de no renegar, asentí mecánicamente-La quiero por las buenas, si no será por las malas. Tienes que convencerla, y si no lo logras, la engañaremos. No me importa cómo, pero lo haremos. Ella tiene que ser mía-terminó con voz posesiva.

-¿Estás jugando verdad?-pregunté incrédulo, eso que me pedía era demasiado. Bella era demasiado cabezota y testaruda, y no podía engañarla, era mi mejor amiga y no quería que sufriera en su primera vez-Bella es virgen. Si eres demasiado brusco con ella…

-No te preocupes, la tratare como a una rosa-sonrió él, un flash llegó a mi mente, Demetri y yo estábamos en el gran jardín del castillo de mis tíos. Veíamos las flores, cuando Demetri se fijó en unas rosas, caminó hacia ellas, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y pisoteó las flores, gruñí mentalmente-Hay Eddie, no te preocupes, todo ser perfecto, yo tendré ha Bella, tú a Tanya, y todo perfecto. Seguramente hasta nos lo agradecerán.

Al escuchar eso, me aleje de allí, subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto personal. Había una cama, un ropero, un sillón de cuero negro, unas estanterías llenas de libros y Cd's, y mi amado piano. Suspire y mire el piano, no tenía ganas de tocarlo.

Me recosté en la cama y mire el techo, estaba siendo un egoísta. No podía entregar a mi mejor amiga por una mujer que deseaba y que amaba. ¿Por qué eso era amor no?, no lo sabía. Pero creía que sí. Sabía que Bella nunca me lo perdonaría, pero tenía que tener ha Tanya. Mis pensamientos se volvieron difusos y empecé a fantasear con Tanya, un pasatiempo que tenía desde los 15 años. Luego de 45 minutos de fantasías me aburrí y salí del cuarto. Bajé las escaleras y entré en mi habitación. Bella estaba sentada en mi cama, tallándose los ojos y bostezando. Fruncí los labios en un intento por no reír. Era hora de empezar el plan.

-Hola Bella

Ella levanto su mirada, me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó de la cama.

-Hola Eddie-dijo con voz pastosa-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-preguntó con un sonoro bostezo. Me reí.

-Como una hora y algo, apenas son las 3, ¿A qué hora le dijiste a Charlie que regresarías?

-En la noche, máximo las 12

Una sonrisa jugo en mis labios. _Egoísta, egoísta._ La sonrisa abandonó mis labios y me sentí vacio, Bella me miró sin comprender, me encogí de hombros e intenté sonreírle. Me senté en la silla giratoria enfrente del escritorio, dándole la espalda, escuche como se tumbaba en la cama de nuevo. Encendí mi Notebook y pensé en algún tema de conversación para llegar a _ese_tema.

-Y…¿Qué te parece Demetri?

-Me parece una buena persona, es amable, tuve una pequeña charla con él sobre Romeo y Julieta en el pasillo, ha leído el libro tanto como yo y tenemos las mismas ideas sobre el libro, me parece inteligente y guapo. -sentí una punzada de frustración y celos, pero por supuesto eran celos de amigos. Ella era como una hermana para mí. Una hermana y nada más. Eso creo…

-Un buen partido, deberías intentar salir con él-sugerí.

-Quizás pero…, sabes que no se me da eso de las citas. De todas formas hay algo en él que no me gusta, no le tengo mucha confianza.

-No importa, esta vez seguramente tendrás suerte, es mi primo lo conozco perfectamente, tiene mucho interés por ti-aseguré, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Rodé un poco la silla y Bella tenía ese sonrojo natural en las mejillas.

-Sí, Edward, lo conoces muy bien. No te has ido de vacaciones a Italia en 3 años. Pero quizás hablen por Messenger-asentí, volteando la cara, era mentira y ella se daría cuenta apenas me mirara a los ojos. No sabía nada de mi familia de Italia desde hace 3 años, solamente hablaba con Alec y Jane. No había tenido contacto con Demetri desde que se había ido a vivir con una tía suya a vivir en un pueblito cerca de Florencia, el pueblo se llamaba Montecatini.

Tecleé la contraseña de mi Messenger y espere a que se abriera, unos segundos después de que se abriera, una ventana de color azul empezó a parpadear. Era Emmet Brandon. Mi mejor amigo, lo había conocido por Bella, la mejor amiga de Bella era Alice Brandon, hermana de Emmet. Emmet es un año mayor que nosotros y Alice tiene la misma edad que Bella, ella igualmente cumplirá este año los 17.

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice:**____¡Hola Edward! ¿Cómo estás?_

Rose, o Rosalie Hale era su novia. Se había ido de vacaciones a Paris junto con su hermano Jasper Hale, que era el novio de Alice.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice:**____Bien amigo, ni pregunto como estas, seguramente me responderás: Extrañando a Mi Rose ¬¬_

-¡Mándale mi saludos ha Emmet!-dijo Bella, di un respingo, estaba atrás de mí, me sonrió burlonamente, miro a todos lados e hizo puchero. La tomé de la cintura y la senté en mi regazo, los dos sonreímos gustosos. Emmet seguía escribiendo.

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice:**____¡Por dios Edward!, cuando por fin tengas a alguien a quien querer entenderás qué es amarla cada segundo, minuto, hora, semana, años…, eres demasiado ciego, tienes el amor enfrente y no te das cuenta._

Bufé, y empecé a escribir, Bella tenía los codos apoyados en el escritorio y su cara descansaba en sus manos, miraba atentamente la pantalla y mis dedos rápidos y agiles en el teclado.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice:**____Por favor Emm, no estoy ciego, aun no he encontrado el amor. No sé por qué siempre me dicen eso, además, el amor es algo que no estoy dispuesto a encontrar, estoy feliz con la amistad de mis amigos y amigas. El amor lo dificulta todo._

Bella soltó un pequeño jadeo al leer el párrafo que había escrito, esa era verdad. Nunca me había gustado el amor, era como un estorbo en la vida de las personas, y la mayoría de las veces las personas salían lastimadas.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice:**____Ah… Bella te manda saludos._

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice:**____¡¿Estás con Bella?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¡No la he visto en semanas! ¡Alice está loca por tenerla a ella y a Rose en su nuevo desfile de modas para el Instituto! ¡Estoy aterrado! ¡Quiere usarme como modelo de ROPA FEMENINA O.O! ¡Ella no entiende que no soy Jasper!_

Bella y yo nos atacamos de la risa, dios mío, Alice era malévola, nos reímos un poco más, Bella escribió una respuesta rápida.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice:**____¡Hola Emmy, es Bella! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿No está jugando cierto?! ¡Alice se está pasando! ¡Y DILE QUE NO! ¡NO PARTICIPARÉ CON ELLA NI LOCA EN SU DESFILE DE MODA EN EL INSTITUTO! Por cierto… ¿Te ha tomado fotos en los desfiles de práctica? Ya sabes, en los que te obliga a desfilar ropa de mujer "grande" para Lauren, xdd._

Tuve otro ataque de risa, aún recordaba cuando vi el primer desfile de Emmet por petición de Alice y Bella.

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice:**____¡Belli Bells! ¡SI! ¡Esa duende es diabólica! ¡Me chantajea con las fotos!_

Bella volteó a mirarme por encima de su hombro y una sonrisa traviesa jugó en sus labios, la miré sin comprender.

-Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, acuérdate de la broma que nos hizo Emmet hace un mes-canturreó, su voz sonaba absolutamente hermosa-Podremos jugar un poquitín con Emmet si le pedimos las fotos ha Alice. Solo será un simple, divertida e…-prolongo la frase para que yo contestara, cuando éramos pequeños, siempre decíamos eso.

-Inocente travesura-terminé por ella con una sonrisa traviesa, buscamos a ver si Alice estaba conectada, gracias al cielo que sí estaba.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice:**____¡Hola Duende! ¡Es Bella! ¿Cómo estás?_

_**¡Adicta a La Moda! ¡Adicta a Jasper Hale! ¡Y Adicta a…, LAS COMPRAS!, dice:**____¡Bella! ¡Qué alegría hablar contigo! ¡Estoy dando saltitos en mi silla! ¡Te extraño tanto amiga! ¡Mándale saludos a Edward! ¡Sé que estás con él! ¡Y te aseguro que estás sentada en sus piernas! ¡Hacen tan linda pareja! ¡Aww! ¡Lástima que Edward sea tan ciego! ¡Tienes que venir a mi casa cuando vuelva Rose! ¡Tengo que tener todo preparado para la fiesta de bienvenida en el instituto :B!_

Nos reímos de nuevo, Alice era muy hiperactiva, y era mucho peor cuando tomaba café. Pero algo me dejo inquietado, ¿Linda pareja? ¿Estoy ciego? ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice:**____¡Cálmate Alice, cuando llegue a mi casa te llamare y hablaremos mejor! ¡Estoy aquí para pedirte un GRAN FAVOR! ¡Necesito las fotos de Emmet en ropa de mujer :·]!_

_**¡Adicta a La Moda! ¡Adicta a Jasper Hale! ¡Y Adicta a…, LAS COMPRAS!, dice:**____¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! ¡Espérate que las busco!_

Seguimos hablando con Emmet sobre cualquier cosa, ya teníamos más de 15 fotos de Emmet, en diferentes vestidos de mujer. Bella abrió la ventana de conversación con Emmet y tecleó su respuesta.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice:**____¡Emmet Brandon! ¿Recuerdas la broma que nos hiciste a mí y a Edward hace como un mes?_

Podía imaginarme la cara de Emmet, Bella había jurado venganza, y era muy malo meterse con Bella, malo, muy malo.

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice:**____Si Bella, no me lo recuerdes…, Me da escalofríos :S._

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice:**____¿Recuerdas que juré venganza? :·]…_

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice:**____Si Bellys Bells :S, me estás asustando… Quita esa cara malévola o.o_

Mire a Bella, y en efecto su angelical rostro, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, sonreí del mismo modo y ella siguió tecleando la respuesta.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice:**____Si no quieres que esas "adorables" fotos, aparezcan en las paredes del instituto cuando empecemos las clases, harás todo lo que yo te digo, ¿Entiendes Emmy?_

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice:**____¡EDWARD! ¡SALVAME DE BELLA! ¡PASAR TANTO TIEMPO CON LA DUENDE CAUSA EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS! ¡AYUDAAAAAA :S! ¡NO LO HAGAS BELLA! ¡JURO QUE HARÉ LO QUE SEA! LO JURO O.O_

Bella y yo volvimos a atacarnos de la risa, dios mío, Emmet era algo estúpido, pero la travesura era inocente, y no sabía lo que Bella quería hacer con Emmet.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice:**____Emmy, Emmy, Emmy, deja de ser tan bobito, será una simple broma, nada malo. Lo prometo :·], me tengo que ir de todas formas ^^, te veo en septiembre Emmy. La venganza será cuando menos te lo esperes… ¡Muahahaha!_

Bella cerró sesión y se levanto de mis piernas, imprimió las fotos de Emmet en ropa de mujer, eran 16 en total. Nos sentamos en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas. Estilo indio.

Bella sonrió mientras jugueteaba con las fotos en sus manos.

**-¿Cuál crees que es más vergonzosa?-me pregunto, puso las fotos cada una en la cama, miré una en especial. Emmet tenía un vestido rojo pasión, de tirantes finos y un largo poco más arriba de la rodilla, su cara tenia maquillaje de color rojo fuerte. Si hubiera sido mujer estaría bien. Pero era… Emmet. Señalé la fotografía con mi mano, ella sonrió.-Coincido contigo.**

-Bella… ¿Qué le harás al pobre de Emmet?

-Algo muy vergonzoso, muy parecido ha la broma que nos hizo. Pero mucho peor-dijo sin importancia, mientras seguía mirando las fotos.

Recordé la broma y me estremecí, si era mucho peor, Emmet estaba en problemas.

-Cambiando de tema-musite mientras apartaba las fotos de la cama y las juntaba en mi cama, se las pase ha Bella, las guardo en su bolso y luego lo puso bajo la cama-¿Ha que edad crees que…?-intente sonar sugerente. Necesitaba abarcar el tema.

Ella me miro sin comprender un segundo-Aja, ¿creo que…?-hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

-Ya sabes, perder tu…, virginidad.

Ella abrió un poco mas de lo común los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín. Baje la mirada avergonzado.

-Ah pues… yo no se…, es que…, veras, yo…-intento explicarse, lo único que le salió fue balbucear. Sonreí un poco y levante la mirada, suspiro-No creo llegar virgen al matrimonio. Pero tampoco la perderá ha tan temprana edad, solo tengo 16 y…

-Casi 17.

-Bueno, casi 17. Y prefiero perderla ha mis 18 oh 19, por hay cerca.

-¿Con quien crees que lo harás?-le pregunte, algo curioso de verdad. Siempre le había contado ha Bella que mi primera vez seria con Tanya Denali. Ella nunca me decía con quien quería perderla, aunque fuéramos mejores amigos.

-Con alguien en quien confiar y… ¡Vamos Edward! ¡Ya te lo eh dicho! Quiero ahorrarme el discurso y todo eso.

-Esta bien, esta bien… ¿Crees que…, alguna vez tu y…, Demetri puedan,…?, deberías. Es un buen partido, tiene mucho dinero, su padre tiene un palacio y…

-¡No! ¿¡Estas jugando verdad!? ¿Estas drogado, borracho, infectado por alguna bacteria desconocida?-me pregunto, estaba alterada, y di un respingo al escucharla casi gritar.

-Bella, admítelo, serás el hazmerreir del instituto si no pierdes la virginidad…

-¡Cállate!-chillo, hice caso omiso y seguí.

-¡Bella! ¡No podre juntarme contigo si no pierdes la virginidad! ¡Seras el bicho raro del instituto! ¡Tengo que cuidar mi popularidad! ¡Y la arriesgo juntándome contigo! ¡Eres una rata de biblioteca, eres pecosa, patosa y…!-deje de gritar al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. El rostro en forma de corazón de Bella, estaba totalmente pálido y sin vida, los ojos apagados y llenos de lágrimas, su tez mas pálida de lo normal y su labios y su expresión formaban una mueca de dolor. Me sentí el monstruo mas grande del mundo, cuando me desesperaba oh enfurecía decía cosas sin sentido. Pero nunca, nunca le había dicho nada asi ha Bella.

-No, no, perdón Bells, de verdad. Pensé que era una posibilidad…, ya sabes, esta muy interesado en ti, sabes como soy cuando me enojo, no quise decir que…

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Si no quieres ser mi amigo, no lo seas! ¡Si quisiste decirlo!-chillo, se levanto bruscamente de la cama, con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. _Egoísta, monstruo, manipulador, mal amigo, ¿Qué mas quieres?_. Gruñi he intente detenerla. Se agacho y saco su bolso de debajo de la cama de un tirón-¡No vuelvas ha hablarme Masen!-grito antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con un portazo.

-¡Edward! ¡Hijo! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-pregunto mi madre entrando ha mi habitación, sus ojos esmeralda denotaban preocupación y ansiedad y su cabello color bronce estaba revuelto. La esquive y Salí corriendo escaleras abajo, Demetri asomo la cabeza desde su cuarto-¡Edward!-escuche el grito de mi madre, hice caso omiso y corrí ha la puerta. Estaba desesperado y me sentía rotundamente culpable. La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, Salí y mire la oscuridad de la noche. Seguí corriendo hasta el garaje hasta que la vi, metiendo todo apresuradamente en la cabina del Chevvy.

-¡Espera Bella!-grite, al verla entrar en su Chevvy de color rojo. Arranco y un estruendoso sonido lleno mis odios. Se fue ha la velocidad máxima que daba al coche, al mirarla pasar ha mi lado, pude ver su rostro, contrariado en una mueca de dolor y las lagrimas bañando sus mejillas-¡Bella!-grite aun mas fuerte, en un vano intento de que parara.

La mire hasta que su ruidoso coche desapareció del sendero. El horror y la culpa llego ha mi. Era tan idiota. Suspire y camine con la cabeza gacha hasta la casa de nuevo. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y subí las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

-Edward, necesito hablar con…-escuche como me decía la voz de Demetri. Seguí de largo y me encerré en mi habitación.

Camine ha mi cama y tire ha ella. Tome la almohada con funda de color morado. Era la almohada de Bella. Abrace _su_almohada y aspire su aroma, era exquisito. Tenia que buscar una forma en que Bella me perdonara, sabia que la había echo sentir mal y tendría que disculparme miles de veces. Mire el reloj y me sorprendí de que eran las 6.

Volvi ha sentarme en la silla giratoria, abrí la ventana del MSN y cambie mi Nick ha uno que describiera mi estado de animo. Cuando lo cambie, mire en mi lista de contactos si Bella estaba conectada, para mi suerte lo estaba.

_**Lo siento muchísimo B, no quise decir nada de lo que te dije. Perdóname T.T, dice:**____Hola Bella…, ¿podemos hablar?_

_**Absoluta y completamente dolida, gracias ha EM. Gracias por hacerme sufrir, dice:**____Swan para ti. Y para mi serás Masen. Hablaremos pero no aquí. En persona es mucho mejor._

_**Lo siento muchísimo B, no quise decir nada de lo que te dije. Perdóname T.T, dice:**____¡Bella! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡No te arrepentirás! ¡Me ganare tu perdón! Debo irme._

_**Absoluta y completamente dolida, gracias ha EM. Gracias por hacerme sufrir, dice:**____Esta bien, te veo mañana… Masen._

_**Lo siento muchísimo B, no quise decir nada de lo que te dije. Perdóname T.T, dice:**____¡Te Quiero Bells… digo, Swan(L)!_

**Absoluta y completamente dolida, gracias ha EM. Gracias por hacerme sufrir, ha cerrado sesión.**

Suspire, me había dolido que me llamara Masen, aunque sea por Messenger. Sabia que estaba dolida, y me lo merecía. Pero me sentía mejor, sabiendo que hablaríamos. Con ese pensamiento, seguí un rato en internet. Intentando planear una buena forma de recuperar ha mi amiga.


End file.
